PCT International Publication No. WO 2007/068535 discloses a rotary hammer having a drive unit and a transmission unit. This rotary hammer has a housing unit for housing the transmission unit and a housing unit for housing the drive unit. The housing unit for the drive unit is integrally formed with a main handle. The housing unit for the transmission unit and the housing unit for the drive unit are configured to move with respect to each other. The housing unit which is integrally formed with the main handle provided in a rear end region of the rotary hammer extends to a front end region of the rotary hammer, and an auxiliary handle is attached to the front end region of the rotary hammer.